How Did I Turn To The Evil Side?
by GaaxItaxNejixTab
Summary: xXSakura Haruno gets pulled into the FMA world and meets Envy!Xx Romance/Action
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry about spelling mistakes._

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The sounds of explosions rang threw the ninja world. People screamed and ran. Panic washed threw the streets of the Hidden Leaf. Ninja fought, died, cried, paniced, and saved the innocent. That was no help against sound and Akatsuki on the opposing sides, an alliance to each other. No one could stop them. Konoha was in danger. There was no where safe. Even the Hidden Village in Sand was destroyed. Slowly, house by house, yard by yard, village by village, people by people, the good guys were falling.

"I spot one! 10 degrees north. Five west." whispered harshly and fast by a chicken haired man, Uchiha Sasuke. He and his team were locating any Akatsuki member they could. Out of the 10 known Akatsuki members, only two were dead. More would be, if the sound idiots would stop getting in the way. Sasuke spoke into his mic, which was attached to his ear, "Hurry it up people!" A growl was heard on the other side by the famouse Kyuubi kid. Sasuke snapped, "Listen dobe! We don't have time! Konoha is gone and we have to stop these Akatsuki! My brother is still alive so we are in trouble if we don't stop him! Now go 10 north, 5 west!"

"Whatever teme!" Uzamaki Naruto yelled. He drew his katana as he ran into the woods outside Leaf. The Fire Country wont last long. Naruto, at lightning speed, ran threw the woods to his destination."

A female voice cracked on and off. Sasuke spoke, "Sakura, you're breaking up. Are you ok?"

"We... can... I'm... help..." Was all that ran threw the mic on the other side. Naruto growled again, "One of us has to check on her--"

"No, we have to stop the Akatsuki! I'm sure shes fine at the academy!" Sasuke snapped and since he was in charge of his group, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Kiba, and Akamaru followed him along with Naruto.

To Sakura

"We are in trouble! Can you get over here?! I'm out of chakra! I need help saving the children and villagers in the academy!" Sakura yelled into her mic, back flipping away from four sound ninja. One threw a bomb, but with her quick ninja reflexes, she dodged it swifly. Cries were heard form the small children, but the older ones who knew a little about ninja stuff fought as good as they could.

Sakura was surrounded by ten ninja. One Akatsuki. She has wide eyes when she noticed who it was. "Oh... my... god... RUN!" Sakura grabed the two 12 year old kids fighting away some sound ninja as good as they could. She ran behind a building too stay safe from the Akatsuki member. One of the two 12 year old ninjas screamed, "No! Yumi!" Sakura snapped her head to the side to see a 2 year old crawling around cring, just next to the feet of the Akatsuki suicide bomb.

"Stay here!" she yelled as she ran for the child. Right when she grabbed the two year old and turned around to sheild herself and the child, a word was said...

"Katsu..."

The explosion was great in size and distance. A few sound ninja were killed, but none of the villagers were killed. Sakura though...

"Ahhhh!" she yelled as she was thrown by the force of the explosion into a wall. She looked down after she hit the ground with a loud thump. The child was ok. She smiled. "I'm to kind..." She coughed blood up. Her eyes widened.

_'I must have injures inside me...'_

Sakura looked at Deidara. A smirk glued onto his handsome features. Sakura snickered, "Do your worst..." Sakura placed the kid into the hands of the 12 year old ninja and then ran off into safety. Deidara then frowned.

"You're a tough ninja, un." he spoke in his deep voice. Sakura wiped the blood from her mouth. Deidara sighed, "You must be insane, un." Before Sakura could speak, a great impact met her face. She was thrown 50 feet from the punch. When she hit the ground she rolled a little. She forced herself up. Debris flew onto of her. She just pushed it off and stood up. _'I won't last much longer...'_ Deidara smirked.

"To get you out of the way..." He finished his sentance in his mind, smirking so much that when you looked at him you would think he was crazy. In fact, he was crazy. He disappeared and reappeared next to her. Then after some familliar hand signs that Sakura already knew about it was silent. Too silent. Sakuras eyes were popping out of her eye sockets. She knew what was coming up. Deidara bent down, "Art is a... bang..." He then exploded.

The explosion was so big that nothing would survive this. Sakura sheilded her face, but that wasn't much help. She was blinded by the bright lights of the sight. Then, everything went black. All she heard was...

"What the hell...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time**

"_What the hell…?"_

**To The Story**

"Hey brother! What did you find?" Yelled a big giant metal man, the younger brother from the group of two. He ran across the plain, his metal making thumping sounds as it made contact with the earth. He slowed down once he started getting closer to his blonde, long haired older brother. "Edward, what are you looking at?" The metal man bent over to get a better look. Then he let out a big gasp.

His brother, Edward Elric, was bent down over something. Or someone…

"Alphonse," began Ed, eyes wide from shock, "help me." Ed picked up a girl, the same age as him which was seventeen, with pink hair and bright green eyes. Al just stared at her for a minute before following his older brothers' instructions. He bent over and picked up the weapons our Konochi dropped from the explosion.

"What are these?" asked Al as he examined them. Ed was about to say something until he felt movement from the girl.

Al looked her up and down, seeing all of her wounds, cuts, bruises, and what caught his eyes the most was all the shark objects that were jammed into her skin like someone stabbed her and left the weapon there. Then a small murmur was heard.

"Where… am I?" the voice spoke. It was so low that you could barely make out what she said. Then she felt the warmth of Ed's skin. Sakura jerked up and fell out of his hands. When her whole body made contact with the hard ground she yelled in pain. A kunai that was stabbed into her got pressed more in, making the wound worse.

Al gasped again and fell to his knees to the side of her, "Are you ok? Ed, how could you drop her?!"

The older brother bent down and yelled, "Hey, she could be an enemy and now only that, she fell out of my hands!" Sakura opened her eyes to see a boy, long blonde hair, and beautiful eyes. On the other side was a big giant person made of metal.

"What should we do?" asked Alphonse.

Edward picked her up again, "Well if we don't get her back to town then she will die." Al nodded. Both boys, as they ran back into town, couldn't help but stare at Sakura's pink hair. After not even a minute of running both boys stopped dead in their tracks.

"Crap…" was all Sakura could hear from the two boys.

"Nice to see you two again, right Al? Edward?" a voice came from another new person Sakura did not know. All Sakura could think was, _'Where am I? Who are they? What happened to the Akatsuki? Are the people in Konoha and Suna safe?! Why can't I move?! I need more chakra!'_

Then another voice appeared in Sakura's head.

'**Sakura, open your eyes.'** Sakura was confused, but did as told. It was too much. She didn't have the strength. The voice continued, **'Just open your eyes. You'll thank me later…' **Inner Sakura smirked. Sakura opened her eyes, letting out a small squeak of pain. Then her eyes met a figure a few feet away.

"Envy! Get out of here!" yelled the two Elric brothers. Sakura studied this 'Envy' guy. He has long, very long, dark green hair. She couldn't see his eyes, but she thought his clothes were unusual. He minded her of Sai, but his clothes showed more. Sakura almost thought this was a girl.

The Envy guy smirked, his long hair flowing in the breeze, "Who is this?" He looked at the hurt Sakura. His smirked faded. Sakura chuckled under her breath as she felt her chakra build back up, for she now had more strength then before. She carefully lifted her hand and placed it on her biggest wound. Then she healed it. The three by her were shocked.

"What kind of Alchemy is that?" Al asked, shock dripping from his words. The others stayed silent. Sakura blinked as she pushed Ed away.

"Who are you guys?" She snapped as she forced herself to walk away from the Elric brothers. She drew a kunai, her last one. _'I won't last long. I have to get back to Konoha. These internal injures are making things harder for me.'_ Sakura coughed a little.

"I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother, Alphonse Elric." Ed spoke.

Envy smirked, "I'm Envy. Who are you?" Sakura looked at him, getting a better look at Envy, Ed, and Al. Then she spoke her name.

"Haruno Sakura. Where are you from? I bet you're," she pointed to Envy, "from Sound. You two,"-she pointed to Ed and Al, "are from Lightning." The three boys were confused. At the same time they said, "What?" Sakura blinked. No sound was heart. The leaves blew three the forest around them. Sakura then closed her eyes.

'_Please tell me I'm still in at home. Please tell me I'm still at home!'_

'**Sakura, I don't think we're at home anymore!'** Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura snapped, "Where am I? How did I get here!?" She was mad now. She was hurt, next to strangers, defenseless, confused, and worried. This was NOT good.

**Hope you liked. I tried to make this longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for not continuing! I forgot about this account and when my dad asked me to add him I remembered this account! I'm transferring sick Of Rules For The Last Time to my new account. It will be more detailed and be longer. I only have 2 reviewers so far, but Vampire Plagues was the best 3 books I've ever read!!!! The link will be on my channel.


End file.
